One-Minute Melee: Pudding Fong VS Rini
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Pudding and Taruto are having their usual banter when their fight gets interrupted by Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon! When Pudding Fong transforms into Mew Pudding, Sailor Mini Moon refuses to listen to reason and tries to get Mew Pudding to safety! Which Magical Girl will break during their fight? Based off ScrewAttack's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, which belongs to Reiko Yoshida and Mia Ikumi, or Sailor Moon, which belongs to Naoko Takeuchi! I also don't own the concept of One Minute Melee, which belongs to ScrewAttack!

For the fans of Magical Girls everywhere, I hope you all enjoy this One-Minute Melee! Enjoy!

* * *

 **One-Minute Melee!  
Where research means nothing when you just want to watch two people fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And NO research!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Tokyo, Japan)**

Inside the park, a young Chinese girl with brown eyes, blond hair, and an orange suit was busy doing some flips and tricks.

"And one and two and... there we go!" The girl, named Pudding Fong, or as her real name states, Bu-Ling Huang, smiled as she stretched. "Ah, it feels so nice to just relax, after my stretching exercises..."

She then looked at her watch as she nodded. "Well, that should be good enough for today. I better pick up my siblings!"

Pudding smiled as she started to hum along her way, until she heard a voice.

"Hold it right there, you pathetic Mew!"

Pudding gasped as she turned and hugged the floating alien behind her, making the brown haired alien in the red top slightly annoyed. "Taru-Taru! I knew you'd come!"

"Ugh, get off me!" Tart frowned as he pushed Pudding off. "You know why I'm here, right? To make you cry!"

"Oh, Taru-Taru, you wouldn't make me cry if your life depended on it..." Pudding smiled.

Now, around the same time Pudding and Taruto were talking with each other, a teenage blonde haired girl along with a little pink haired girl in school like uniforms were taking a walk in the park. These two were Serena/Usagi Tsukino and Rini/Chibiusa Shields respectively.

"Serena, come on!" Rini begged in her whiny voice.

Serena groaned. She knew her future daughter was so impatient when it came to the places she wanted to take her mother to. "Just hold on, Rini, I'm coming..."

It was then Serena and Rini both stopped when they rounded a corner to see Pudding and Taruto. Their eyes widened as Rini asked, "Whoa, what is that?"

Serena frowned. "I'm not sure, but it must be from the Dark Moon Circus! And it's terrorizing that little girl! We better save her!"

"Right!" Rini said as she held up the Prism Heat Compact, with Serena holding up her locket. "Moon Cosmic Dream Action!"

Now, as the two were quickly transforming, Pudding was smiling at Taruto as she looked at him. "So, what animal or plant are you planning to threaten me with?"

"Oh, you want to know, huh, monkey?" Taruto laughed.

"Well, actually, yes." Pudding asked.

"...oh." Taruto frowned. "Well, okay, then... I summon my Para Para, to mix with this sunflower in order to make my Chimera Anima!"

With that being said, Taruto made a Para Para appear in his hand as he was about to send it right to a nearby sunflower as he made it to a monster.

"Cool!" Pudding smiled as she pulled out her pendant, pushed a button on it to call the other Mews, then started to get it near her mouth.

"Chimera, atta-" Taruto started.

"Hold it right there!" Another new voice called.

Taruto and Pudding stopped what they were doing as they turned in confusion to see Serena and Rini, now each in white bathing suits, and white skirts with blue edges for Serena and pink edges for Rini respectively, red boots for Serena and pink boots for Rini, and each of them had their hair done up as each of them had a red symbol, and in the center of their bathing suits were bows, with their lockets attached.

"I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" Sailor Moon AKA Serena said.

"And I am Mini Moon, champion of justice!" Sailor Mini Moon AKA Rini said.

Taruto and Pudding just stared blankly as Taruto frowned. "Uh, do you mind? We're kind of in the middle of something!"

"Sailor Mini Moon, I'll take care of the monster, you save the helpless little girl!" Sailor Moon said.

"HELPLESS?" Pudding glared as she pulled out her pendant. "Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphasis!"

And then, to Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon's surprise, Pudding did her transformation into Mew Pudding... where they thought they saw a helpless little girl, now stood a bright yellow haired girl in a yellow dress and multiple layered socks with orange shoes with monkey ears and a monkey tail.

"Wait! You're a Sailor Scout!" Sailor Mini Moon shouted in shock.

"What?" Pudding said in confusion. "NO! I'm a Mew Mew! And I'm here to protect our world, na no da!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon just stared with a flat expression. Sailor Mini Moon then growled as she said, "Nevertheless, we're supposed to get you to safety!"

"I have everything under control!" Mew Pudding argued as she took a stance.

"Sailor Mini Moon, try to hold her down while I take care of these two!" Sailor Moon said to her daughter.

"You got it, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mini Moon nodded as she took a stance.

"Do I get a say in this?" Taruto asked as he was holding his weapons against the teenage girl.

"No." Sailor Moon said bluntly as she started charging towards the floating alien and the sunflower like monster.

"Are you going to come quietly or not?" Sailor Mini Moon glared towards Mew Pudding.

"This is supposed to be MY battle!" Mew Pudding growled.

"Then I guess we don't have a choice in the matter!" Sailor Mini Moon frowned as she took her stance.

 **WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DAY FOR A MAGICAL BATTLE!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Sailor Mini Moon took the first hit as she started to charge right at Pudding. Pudding frowned as she decided to do some flips to dodge every punch that Mini Moon was throwing.

"You know, you're getting really annoying to hit!" Sailor Mini Moon frowned.

"Well, you're just ANNOYING!" Mew Pudding screamed as she punched Sailor Mini Moon right to a tree.

"Ouch..." Sailor Mini Moon rubbed her cheek as Mew Pudding started charging right up to her, doing flips in the air.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Sailor Mini Moon yelped as she kept getting hit by the kicks thrown at her face. "H-hey, no fair!"

"Come on, you expect little girls like me to back down!" Pudding frowned as she kicked Sailor Mini Moon down. "You are making a big mistake here!"

Sailor Mini Moon frowned as Mew Pudding lifted the girl and threw her against another tree, making her yelp as she rubbed the bump on her head.

"Okay, I was hoping I wouldn't use this!" Sailor Mini Moon frowned as she pulled out her Pink Moon Stick.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Sailor Mini Moon started to twirl around as she shouted, "PINK... SUGAR... HEART... ATTACK!"

And... nothing much happened. Pudding blinked as she looked at Sailor Mini Moon standing awkwardly. "And... what was that supposed to do?"

"Just a second." Sailor Mini Moon shook the wand a bit before saying, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

All of a sudden, pink hearts appeared out of the Pink Moon Stick as they started hitting Pudding, making her yelp.

"Yipe!" Pudding yelped as she tried to dodge the pink hearts. "Those really hurt!"

"Taste it!" Sailor Mini Moon laughed.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Pudding yelped as she tried to roll around the hearts emitting from Sailor Mini Moon's wand. She frowned as she held up her hands.

"PUDDING RING!" Pudding called as she did some flips, making a yellow tambourine and an orange hoop with a bell in the middle.

Sailor Mini Moon put her stick aside as she laughed. "Oh, what are you going to do with those, start a band?"

Pudding growled as she held up her ring. "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

Pudding then sent a shockwave right at Rini, which tossed her up in the air, making her yelp as she went up in the air pretty quickly for two seconds, then began to fall as she face-faulted on the ground.

"Oooohh..." Sailor Mini Moon groaned as she got up.

 **(20 Seconds)**

"Now I'll show you!" Pudding said as she started doing some flips and kicks.

Sailor Mini Moon, obviously bleeding at the mouth, spat out a couple teeth as she raised her Pink Moon Stick.

"Oh no you don't!" Mew Pudding growled as she flipped over and kicked Sailor Mini Moon's weapon off her.

Sailor Mini Moon yelped as her weapon slid. "Hey!"

Mew Pudding frowned as she grabbed Sailor Mini Moon and started to kick her towards the side of the trees as they were heading right for the exit of the park, where the traffic was.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Sailor Mini Moon was trying her best to fight back, but Mew Pudding had proven herself to be more agile and more smart.

"How are you so... ULK... quick..." Sailor Mini Moon groaned as the two were now out of the park.

"Like so!" Mew Pudding frowned as she held Sailor Mini Moon up towards the air and punched her.

 **(5...)**

Sailor Mini Moon's life was starting to flash before her eyes as she was heading straight towards the road.

 **(4...)**

Sailor Mini Moon looked over at Mew Pudding, who looked satisfied as she was laughing.

 **(3...)**

Sailor Mini Moon groaned as she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

 **(2...)**

"I'm sorry. I let you down." Sailor Mini Moon transformed back into Rini as she looked down in sadness.

 **(1...)**

Before Rini could hit the pavement, a car suddenly came over and ran her down, making her feel nothing.

 ** _KO!_**

Pudding nodded as she felt satisfied. All of a sudden, Ryou and Keiichiro came out as they went over to Pudding.

"You okay, Pudding?" Ryou asked.

"I'm all right, though the fight got interrupted by two strange girls." Pudding said as the rest of the Mews come out.

"What the heck did we just hit?" Mint frowned as she was rubbing her rib cage.

"Oh, you ran into one of the girls I knocked out..." Pudding smiled as she pointed over to the not-moving Rini.

Lettuce gasped as she held her heart. "Oh no, we just killed someone! Oh my God!"

"Eh, she may as well be dead. She was annoying anyway." Pudding said.

"Pudding! I can't believe I just heard you say that!" Ichigo gasped as Ryou was checking Rini's pulse.

"Well... she's okay. Bleeding and hurt, but okay. We better get her to a hospital." Ryou said as he and Keiichiro were picking Rini up.

"All right, you do that." Zakuro said. "Come on, we-"

"RINI!"

The five girls turned to see Sailor Moon, now accompanied by Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter just staring in shock and horror as she was looking at her.

"Hey, you're that girl that interrupted my fight with Taru Taru!" Pudding frowned.

"And you're the girl who hurt my daughter!" Sailor Moon frowned as she glared at the little girl. "Sailor Scouts!"

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus nodded as they started to back up Sailor Moon as they held a stance.

The Mews were looking at each other in worry as they also took a stance. Looks like this battle wasn't over yet...

Meanwhile, Taruto, who looked a little beaten, watched as the Sailor Scouts and the Mew Mews were taking their stance. "Well, looks like I may have lost my battle... but it looks like a war is on between the Mews and these... Scouts. Man, I wish Kisshu and Pai were here to see this!"

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _PUDDING FONG_**

* * *

And that's all for this One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it! Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
